


Why would anyone take the bus

by Candiieace



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 21:56:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14145423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candiieace/pseuds/Candiieace
Summary: Every morning you get the bus. What happens when a certain someone catches your eye





	Why would anyone take the bus

At 5.15 every morning, you would walk the 15 minutes and wait for your hour long bus to work. And every morning, the handsome stranger that you had been watching for the past 2 months would sit on the seat next to you and smile as the two of you made eye contact and proceed to sip his coffee.

You were the only two at the bus stop every morning, most people still asleep or they made the smarter decision to drive into work. The two of you never spoke, instead you would sit in silence till your bus arrived where you would quickly make your way onto the bus and sit right at the back.  The back of the bus was your favourite spot, mostly because you could stare at the handsome stranger as much as you want without being caught. Oh, how you liked to stare at him.

This man had a face sculpted by the gods; A strong jawline covered in day old stubble, piercing blue eyes that you had to avoid for fear of getting lost in them, luscious brown hair that you just wanted to run your fingers through and those lips. Those lips were your weakness, even more so when his tongue would peek out to wet his lips, a smile stretching across his face as he scrolled through his phone.

Every morning you would watch him from the back of the bus, well that was until yesterday when you were running late. You could see the bus pull up ahead so you sprinted as fast as you could to make it Just as the driver closed the door, rolling his eyes he opened the door for you to let you on. As you took one step onto the bus, your feet stumbled and you nearly fell to the ground, saving yourself at the last minute.  God, could this moment get any more embarrassing?

As you made your way down the bus, you noticed the handsome stranger sitting in his usual seat, a smirk on his face as he watched you with curiosity.  Exhaling softly, you made your way to the back of the bus and sat down, putting your handbag beside you and catching your breath. Looking up, you saw him smiling at you before chuckling and looking away. Colour flooded your cheeks as you looked anywhere but at the man. Can a hole just open up and bury you inside.

To be fair, you didn’t do anything embarrassing for a whole month.  Every morning you would sit in the back of the bus with your cup of coffee and just silently sip it as you peeked at the handsome stranger. It was one morning where just as you took a large sip of your coffee, the stranger decided to take his coat off and holy fuck could his arms be any bigger. After a very audible squeak, you start choking and coughing on your drink to the point that it is loud enough for everyone on the bus to hear you. You nearly died of mortification as the stranger turned around in his seat and chuckled at you, a smile on his face as you slid further down in your chair and prayed it would swallow you up whole.  You took one last risk and quickly looked back over to the stranger, his gaze still on you with that smirk on his face as he caught you peeking. Yep, you could never take this bus again.

The next day on the bus, you try your hardest to keep your eyes straight, looking at nothing in particular, certainly not the attractive brunette who was moving from his regular seat to the one next to you. Shit.

Your eyes went wild as he took a seat next to you, a smile on his face as he introduced himself.

“Hi, I’m Bucky.”


End file.
